


Night Moves

by SailorLestrade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Badly Written Smut, Car Sex, Dean Finds Out, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 19:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10367790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: One line Sam sings from a song brings back a pleasant memory.





	

She was relaxed in the back of the Impala as Dean started driving. He turned on the radio, Bob Seger’s “Night Moves” playing. And, as if it was some sort of unspoken rule, Dean started to sing along to it, making Sam laugh some.

“Come on Sammy, live a little.” Dean said, slapping his arm. “You guys should sing along.”

‘I’ll pass.” (Y/n) laughed, enjoying listening to the boys sing. She listened to them for a little bit, looking up in the rearview mirror at the wrong time as Sam sang:

“Out in the backseat of my brothers ’67 Chevy.” He laughed. (Y/n)’s cheeks reddened, thinking back to about two nights ago.

****

“Are you sure he’s not going to notice?” (Y/n) asked Sam as he led her from the bar towards Dean’s car. Sam smiled at her.

“He’s too busy hustling and hooking up.” Sam explained. He pulled her to him and kissed her deeply, pushing her up against the side of the car. “It’s just you and me.” His lips found her neck, kissing on her pulse point.

“Sam…” (Y/n) moaned softly. Sam pulled open the back door to the Impala and pulled (y/n) in with him, kissing her still as he went. He was glad that he had convinced Dean to park a little farther away from the bar than he had planned. His excuse was what if some drunk punks you hustle decide to take their anger out on the first car they see? Dean saw the logic in it and parked the car away from the bar.

Sam maneuvered (y/n) out of her shirt, kissing the newly exposed skin. He popped open her bra, letting it fall to the floor with her discarded shirt. It had been awhile since they had had time for just the two of them, Dean always hanging around when they were out on the road. So Sam wasn’t going to waste this perfect opportunity. He knew he should probably go a little slower, use a little more foreplay, but then (y/n) was kissing him back and pulling off his shirt and he knew that foreplay was out the window at this point.

“Think I popped a couple buttons.” (Y/n) joked.

“We’ll just let Dean find them the next time he vacuums the car.” Sam fumbled with his belt buckle.

“Need some help?” (Y/n) whispered, her voice so much sexier than Sam realized. He didn’t answer, but he felt (Y/n) undo the belt and pull it off. Sam shimmied out of his jeans before pulling off her leggings. He was careful not to rip those, because he didn’t want to hear her whine about having to buy a new pair. But she could wear his shirts all she wanted if he ripped those, and sometimes he preferred that.

Once their underwear joined the pile of clothes on the floorboard of Baby, Sam’s lips went right back to (Y/n)’s, kissing her like he had never been able to. She felt Sam’s hand rubbing along her folds, feeling how wet she was. He smirked as he heard her moans as he rubbed small circles on her.

“Sam…” She moaned. “You’re gonna make me cum before we get to the fun.” He chuckled and pulled her back to him in a heated kiss.

“A poet are we?” He asked. He laid her back down, her legs instantly wrapping around him. “Ready for me?”

“I’ve been ready all week.” She whispered. Sam nodded and took his cue.

(Y/n) threw her head back with a moan as she felt him fill her. It felt like it had been so long since they had done this. It was hard to find any time alone while they were out on the road, and even at home, Dean had a bad habit of just walking in, even if Sam put a tie on the door. But right now, it was just the two of them, Sam making deep thrusts into (Y/n) while she held on to him, moaning in his ear.

“Sam, yes.” She moaned, clinging to him. They both needed this. They both needed to unwind after a hunt. Dean wasn’t the only one that needed help.

“Fuck, (y/n).” Sam moaned, holding her close to his chest as he pushed deeply in. His thrusts sped up, hitting that spot in you that made you see stars. “Always amazing. Fuck.” He growled in your ear, nipping at the lobe.

“I can’t hold out much longer!” She moaned. “Fuck me Sam!”

Sam held (y/n) close to him as his thrusts became more erratic. He felt that familiar pull in him, knowing he couldn’t hold out much longer. And with the way she looked, naked against the black leather with the moonlight bathing her in a beautiful glow, it was enough to push Sam over the edge. He came deep inside of her as he felt her tighten around him. His name was the last thing that fell from her lips before she went over the edge.

“Oh god.” (Y/n) gasped, laying back against the seat. She knew that her sweaty body would be a joy to pull off the leather when it was time to get up, but Sam was on top of her and that’s all that she wanted right then.

“We better get back in there.” Sam whispered, kissing (y/n)’s neck again. “Don’t want Dean to come looking for us and finding us this way.”

“When we get home, we’re not leaving the bed.” (Y/n) joked, slowly pulling herself up off the seat and pulling on her clothes in the tight space while Sam cleaned up the seat so Dean would be none the wiser.

“I’ll take you up on that.” Sam chuckled, kissing her. “Come on, let me buy you a drink.”

****

“Oh my god.” Dean groaned, the song still playing.

“What?” Sam asked, knowing that Dean had put together all the clues. It didn’t help that (y/n)’s cheeks were as red as cherries.

“You two! In the backseat of Baby!” Dean said. He looked in the rearview mirror at you. “Is this where you guys were a couple nights ago when I was in the bar?”

“Yeah.” (Y/n) giggled. Sam smiled, satisfied.

“Now I have to deep clean the car!” Dean growled. “And you’re paying for it.” Dean said, looking over at Sam. Sam just smiled.

“Fair enough.” He looked back at (Y/n). “Totally worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like I've said before, smut is not my forte. I hope you like it anyway! Feedback is welcome :)


End file.
